


I Feel Your Finger On My Trigger

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Rhaina</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Feel Your Finger On My Trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marina_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Feel Your Finger On My Trigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627732) by [mickeym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym). 



> Бета Rhaina

— На колени. Руки за спину.

Толчок — и Сэм, споткнувшись, неловко опускается на колени. Повязка на глазах страшно мешает: Сэм не привык не видеть, ему не нравится. Не нравится быть уязвимым.

Но сложно спорить с волной поднимающегося внутри желания.

Должно быть, это заметно по лицу или по тому, как перехватывает дыхание, когда большие ладони зарываются в волосы, тянут за пряди, по вспышке возбуждения, когда Дин шепчет ему на ухо низко и хрипло. Его слова обволакивают, словно виски с медом.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь. — Холодная сталь скользит по щеке, обводит подбородок. — Что тебе нужно.

Сэм всхлипывает, и звук застревает в горле, как огромный кусок — ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть.

— Нет, — шепчет он, вздрагивая.

— О, да. Знаю, что тебе нужно, Сэмми. — Дин обводит рот Сэма, очерчивает губы. — Приятно, правда? Холодный… Твердый…

— Дин. П-пожалуйста, — он ненавидит, как срывается голос. Ненавидит, что Дин прав. Ему и правда хочется. Нужно.

Жаль, что ничего не видно, а с другой стороны — так лучше. Не видно лица Дина и его горящих желанием глаз с расширенными зрачками, так что от зеленой радужки остается только тонкая полоска.

— Попробуй, Сэм. Ты же хочешь. Я знаю, что хочешь. — Дин снова проводит по его губам блядским стволом, и металл нагревается от жара тела. Пистолет больше не холодный, а теплый, как и он сам.

А впрочем, нет — будь это правдой, тот стал бы обжигающе горячим, оставил бы на теле пылающее клеймо. Вплавился бы в кожу.

— Попробуй.

Возражать бесполезно. Дин прижимает пистолет к губам и проталкивает кончик ствола внутрь. Грубый металл касается языка — горьковатый, густой вкус расцветает во рту и в такт бьющемуся сердцу пульсирует в голове, в груди, в члене.

— Соси, Сэмми. Покажи, как сильно хочешь. — Дин пихает чуть сильнее, прижимая кончик к нижней губе. — Высуни язык, попробуй. Ну давай, так же, как ты сосешь мой член. Самый крутой отсос в мире, да, мелкий? Оближи, медленно и старательно, попробуй. Покажи, как потом будешь сосать мне.

Слова вспыхивают в мозгу, стекают вдоль позвоночника, воспламеняя нервные окончания. Он облизывает кончик ствола — твердый, скользкий на губах и языке. Даже не надо закрывать глаза: от тугой, вдвое свернутой повязки и так темно, но Сэм все равно зажмуривается. Воздвигает еще одну преграду между собой и окружающим миром, вылизывая дуло.

— Господи, да, — тянет Дин, и пах сжимает жарким желанием, член пульсирует, упираясь в ширинку. — Видел бы ты себя! Тебя же заводит, да, Сэмми? Ну покажи, как ты этого хочешь.

Ощущения отличаются от тех, когда он отсасывает Дину. Вообще не похоже на минет. Не та форма, вкус — абсолютно все. Пистолет нагрелся, но это другое тепло — не как тепло человеческого тела. Твердый, неподатливый ствол растягивает губы, раня нежную кожу, когда Дин засовывает сильнее. Глубже.

Сэм скулит, не выпуская дуло изо рта. Интересно, он на предохранителе? Дин же разрядил его? Сэм не может вспомнить, слышал ли, как Дин вынул досланный патрон, видел ли, как тот вытащил магазин. Желание, до этого томящееся в паху, пролетает по телу ярким метеором. 

— Молодец, Сэмми, соси. Соси, моя шлюшка.

И Сэм послушно облизывает и сосет ствол так, словно не в силах насытиться. Это не Дин, но все равно Дин, потому что пистолет всегда был частью его брата.

Резкий звук расстегиваемой молнии щекочет кожу, и Сэм распахивает глаза под повязкой. Лицо все мокрое, слюна капает с подбородка на футболку, в джинсах влажно от текущего члена. Лица касается бархатно-твердый и горячий член, размазывая по щеке густую липкую смазку, и Сэм отворачивается от немилосердного пистолета к Дину — теплому, чуть солоноватому, с мыльным привкусом и намеком на оружейное масло.

Повязка путается в волосах, когда Дин срывает ее, боль резко смешивается с удовольствием. Сэм моргает от света — всего лишь лампа, но после темноты все равно слишком ярко. Дин возникает в поле зрения, его глаза полыхают голодным огнем, когда он видит, как Сэм переключается с пистолета на его член и наоборот.

От соли к металлу и обратно: так непохоже, так хорошо, одновременно опасно и захватывающе. Сэм содрогается и меняет положение — безумно хочется потрогать себя, потереть член, утихомирить возбуждение.

— Еще нет, — рычит Дин, заметив движение. — Не трогай! Я сам помогу тебе кончить, Сэмми, если будешь хорошим мальчиком. Если сделаешь мне хорошо. — Он толкается бедрами вперед-назад, тыкаясь членом в рот, в щеку. 

— Только мне, — он хрипло бормочет и, надавив пистолетом на челюсть, разворачивает голову Сэма. — Отсоси мне.

Нагревшийся твердый ствол продолжает ласково гладить подбородок — то вверх, то вниз. И при каждом движении, при каждом глотке Сэм чувствует это мягкое давление у губ. Дин вцепляется ему в волосы, направляя, удерживая, насаживая на себя.

— Господи, твой рот… — почти шепот, скорее бормотание, и Сэм чувствует, как член становится еще тверже, больше, а потом Дин густо и солоно кончает ему в рот, на губы, на щеку и отстраняется. Он размазывает сперму по его лицу, втирает, расписывает, пока Сэм не чувствует, не видит, не слышит ничего — кроме Дина. Навсегда.

А потом Дин падает на колени, одной рукой тянет застежку на джинсах Сэма, пока молния не поддается и пуговица не расстегивается. И прижимает пистолет, нагревшийся от собственного Сэмового тела, к твердому, пульсирующему члену, так и не вытащив его из трусов.

— Трахни, трахни себя о него, Сэмми…  
Он ведет стволом вдоль стояка, прижимая, надавливая, удерживая неподвижно, чтобы Сэм мог потереться о него.

Ощущений одновременно и слишком много, и недостаточно: Сэм хочет руку Дина или его рот, хочет почувствовать живое тепло между ног — чтобы подхватили, сжали, потянули, потерли…

Он кончает на пистолет, прижимаясь разгоряченной кожей к голому металлу — Дин в последнюю секунду стаскивает с него трусы. Густая теплая сперма заляпывает металлический ствол, ладонь и запястье Дина. Тот поднимает пистолет к губам и слизывает потеки спермы дочиста, а потом наклоняется к Сэму и целует его.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Название — строчка из песни The Beatles «Happiness is a Warm Gun»: _И чувствую твой палец на моем спусковом крючке_.


End file.
